


Awers

by Nakurishi



Series: miniaturki tomarry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Nagini też się pojawia, Różnica wieku, SPOILER:, Soulmates, ale nie dzieje się nic fizycznego, i trochę dram, naprawdę oni się nawet nie całują, niemagiczne AU, trochę humoru, wspomniane znęcanie nad dziećmi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakurishi/pseuds/Nakurishi
Summary: W świecie, w którym bratnie dusze są na porządku dziennym, trzydziestosiedmioletni Tom Marvolo Riddle wydaje się ewenementem. Wszystko zmienia się, gdy pewnego dnia w jego głowie rozlega się spanikowany głos, a jego ciało przeszywa ostra iskra bólu.





	Awers

W świecie, w którym bratnie dusze to nie tylko bzdurny wymysł romantyków, ale naturalna i dość powszechna rzecz, powstało na ten temat wiele książek. Każda różni się od siebie szczegółami, ale podstawy są zawsze takie same.

„_Bratnie dusze to dwie (w rzadkich przypadkach więcej) osoby, które pasują do siebie idealnie. (...) W obecnych czasach bratnią duszę posiada około 95% społeczeństwa. (...) Bratnie dusze ujawniają się, gdy obie strony ukończą szesnaście lat (...) i manifestują się one poprzez wzajemną telepatię. (...) W wyjątkowo silnych więziach donoszono o możliwości dzielenia się bólem i/lub emocjami.”_

Tom Marvolo Riddle, trzydziestosiedmioletni CEO jednej z największych firm w Anglii, założyciel Vol De Mort Company, a także do niedawna jeden z nielicznych przypadków nieposiadający duchowego partnera, miał wątpliwy zaszczyt posiadania obu tych „ulepszeń”.

Dlaczego wątpliwy?

Ponieważ – pomijając już fakt, że jego bratnia dusza ma wyłącznie szesnaście lat, a więc była tylko _dzieckiem _– wydaje się ona bardziej niezgrabna niż nowo narodzone źrebię.

Skąd ten wniosek?

Cóż, wystarczy spojrzeć na ich pierwszą interakcję...

\---

_Tom był właśnie w trakcie kolejnego niesamowicie nudnego spotkania zarządców, pół uchem słuchając Lucjusza o ich zyskach, gdy nagle w jego głowie – i zdecydowanie _nie _jego głosem – rozległo się głośne i spanikowane „cholera!”, po którym jego ciało ogarnął olbrzymi ból. Nieprzygotowany syknął, krzywiąc się, tym samym zwracając na siebie uwagę swoich poddanych. Szybko maskując wszelkie oznaki bólu, który i tak już powoli zanikał, skinął głową, niemo rozkazując powrót do przerwanej rozmowy, chociaż sam zwracał na nią jeszcze mniej uwagi niż wcześniej._

\- Co to miało być? – _syknął w myślach, czując się trochę głupio, ale to uczucie szybko znikło, gdy jego umysłem zawładnął szok i niepewna nadzieja, które z całą pewnością nie należały do niego. Wszystko to jednak równie szybko zostało zastąpione wstydem i upokorzeniem._

\- Wybacz – _odezwał się niepewny głos _– spadłem ze schodów – _wyjaśnił, a Tom musiał się powstrzymać, by nie przewracać oczami. Nim miał jednak okazję coś powiedzieć, jego pierś przeszył ból, chwilowo kradnąc mu oddech._

\- A teraz co? – _syknął zirytowany, opierając się chęci potarcia miejsca, które jeszcze przed sekundą pulsowało bólem. _– Wpadłeś na stół?

\- Komodę – _padła szybka odpowiedź, a głos jego bratniej duszy brzmiał przepraszająco. Z jakiegoś powodu nastolatek – bo najwyraźniej był to chłopiec, nie żeby Tomowi robiło to jakąś różnicę – wydawał się także rozczarowany, chociaż Riddle nie mógł znaleźć przyczyny. Może chciał mieć dziewczynę za bratnią duszę? Albo myślał, że będzie to ktoś inny? Cóż, to nie tak, że Tom miał na to jakiś wpływ. _– Muszę iść – _powiedział pośpiesznie nastolatek. _– Więc... yyy... do usłyszenia – _pożegnał się niezręcznie. Nie żeby Tom mógł go winić. Co mówisz obcemu, który podobno ma być najbliższą ci osobą, gdy słyszysz ją tylko w swojej głowie?_

\- Nie obijaj się więcej o meble – _radzi Tom, decydując, że ni__e__ ma protokołu na taką sytuację, a jeśli nastolatek zdecyduje się go posłuchać, to chociaż oszczędzi bólu i sobie i jemu. Słyszy jeszcze tylko, jak jego bratnia dusza śmieje się niezręcznie, dziwna mieszanina rozczarowania i ulgi w jego emocjach, ale więź zamyka się, chowa w tylnej części jego umysłu, nim Tom ma szansę rozszyfrować to dziwne połączenie. Zwraca swoją uwagę z powrotem na spotkanie i nie myśli więcej o niezgrabnym nastolatku._

_A przynajmniej nie robi tego dopóki w nocy, gdy szykuje się do snu, w jego głowie rozlega się ciche „dobranoc”._

_Tom nie chce myśleć, dlaczego to jedno słowo sprawia, że czuje się tak bezpiecznie._

\---

Od tamtej pory minął tydzień i przez ten czas zdążył się nauczyć o nastolatku kilku rzeczy. Wiedział, że jego bratnia dusza miała na imię Harry i urodził się ostatniego dnia lipca (co było oczywiste odkąd był to dzień, kiedy po raz pierwszy go usłyszał). Wiedział także, że rodzice nastolatka zmarli piętnaście lat temu w Halloween, a on mieszkał obecnie z ciotką, wujkiem i kuzynem.

Tom – ku własnemu zaskoczeniu – zdradził Harry’emu kilka faktów o sobie. Wspomniał, że również jest sierotą, że ma na imię Tom, chociaż preferował swoje drugie imię – Marvolo. Powiedział także, że on sam urodził się w Sylwestra i że już dawno doszedł do wniosku, że jest jedną z tych osób, które nie mają swojej drugiej połówki, chociaż dogodnie zapomniał wspomnieć, ile dokładnie ma lat. W głębi duszy wiedział, że zrobił to, bo bał się, że nastolatek opuści go, gdy dowie się, że dzieli ich dwadzieścia jeden lat różnicy. Brzydził się sobą za taką reakcję, ale nie było tak, jakby ktokolwiek miał się o tym dowiedzieć. Na jego usta wpłynął mimowolny uśmieszek, gdy pomyślał o ostatniej rzeczy, którą ujawnił Harry’emu.

\---

\- Masz zwierzę? – _zapytał z zaskoczeniem Harry podczas ich ostatniej rozmowy. Był to jeden z niewielu wolnych wieczorów Toma, który zamierzał spędzić z lampką wina i dobrą książką, gdy Harry nieśmiało nawiązał z nim kontakt. Tom nie mógł powiedzieć, że miał coś przeciwko. _– Ty? – _powtórzył nastolatek, a w jego głowie odbiło się uczucie skrajnego niedowierz__a__nia, które tylko rozbawiło Marvolo._

\- Ja – _potwierdził, lekko wyśmiewając swojego rozmówcę. _– Chyba że masz umysłowe połączenie z jeszcze kimś innym _-_ _dodał kpiąco, nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed drażnieniem Harry’ego. Przez więź mógł poczuć, jak chłopak irytuje się i zawstydza._

\- To ty nie? – _zapytał mimo wszystko z udawanym zdziwieniem, a Tom poczuł, jak jego usta wykrzywiają się w rozbawionym uśmieszku._

\- Nie – _odpowiada, wzdychając z przesadnym rozczarowaniem. _– A szkoda. Może miałbym wtedy kogoś z kim mógłbym prowadzić inteligentne rozmowy. Wydaje się jednak, że będę musiał się zadowolić tobą – _dodaje, czekając na jakąś sprytną odzywkę młodzieńca. Bo chociaż Harry był dość nieśmiałym i niezdarnym (Tom chciałby powiedzieć, że ma siniaki, by to udowodnić, ale cóż... nie ma. Widocznie fizyczna manifestacja nie jest w pakiecie z otrzymanym bólem) nastolatkiem, to Marvolo zdążył się już nauczyć, że pod tym wszystkim kryje się uparty i buntowniczy człowiek. Jednak spodziewana riposta nigdy nie nadchodzi, a on otrzymuje coś w rodzaju wzdrygnięcia. To naprawdę ciężkie do opisania. Wie, że nie jest to emocja i na pewno nie jest to także echo bólu, a jednak może prawie zobaczyć, jak mięśnie Harry’ego się spinają, a on sam kuli się w sobie, jakby w obronie przed nadchodzącym ciosem. To trochę jakby to _on _był tym, który to robi, a jednak jego ciało nie wykazuje żadnych efektów tych czynności._

_Nim jednak ma okazję głębiej zastanowić się nad tym zjawiskiem i co je wywołało, Harry w końcu odpowiada. Marvolo odkłada to na razie, koncentrując się na słowach swojej bratniej duszy, ale pamięta, by wrócić do tych myśli później, gdy będzie już sam w swojej głowie._

\- Więc, jakie to zwierze? – _Zmiana tematu jest __subtelna__, jak słoń w składzie z porcelaną, a słowa trochę zbyt pośpieszne, by brzmiały naturalnie. Tom marszczy brwi, zanurzając usta w pół wytrawnym, czerwonym winie, ale wstęgi rozpoczynającej się paniki, które drażnią jego umysł, mówią mu, że to nie najlepszy czas na drążenie tematu. Zamiast tego pozwala nastolatkowi na przekierowanie rozmowy z powrotem na poprzedni tor, tym razem pozwalając ześlizgnąć się jego złym przeczuciom. Może po prostu wywołał przykre wspomnienia._

\- Wąż – _odpowiada nonszalancko i to rozwiewa nerwową atmosferę, zostawiając go z przekonaniem, że gdyby jego rozmówca stał teraz przed nim, wyraźnie by się na niego gapił. Mentalny widok wywołuje na jego ustach mimowolny uśmiech._

\- Co? – _duka po chwili Harry, a ich połączenie wypełnione jest niedowierzaniem. _– Możesz powtórzyć, bo chyba źle cię zrozumiałem – _prosi nastolatek, a Marvolo śmiałby się, gdyby nie miał tak doskonałej kontroli. Jest jednak pewien, że jego rozmówca może wyczuć jego rozbawienie. Ukrywanie emocji przed bratnią duszą jest prawie niemożliwe, szczególnie jeśli są one wyjątkowo mocne. Nawet gdy połączenie jest zamknięte na obu ich końcach, w głębi ich umysłów jest pewne echo, stała obecność, do której w każdej chwili mogą sięgnąć. Właściwie jest to dość pocieszające._

\- To wąż – _powtarza, a gdy nie ma wyraźnej reakcji, dodaje: _\- Pyton siatkowy żeby być dokładnym. – _To zdaje się otrząsać Harry’ego._

\- Czy one nie są niebezpieczne? – _pyta z pewnym niepokojem, nuta strachu na obrzeżach, ale Tom pod tym wszystkim jest także w stanie wychwycić płonącą ciekawość. Jest z tego raczej zadowolony. Wolałby nie chować swojego zwierzaka, kiedy Harry w końcu przyjdzie go odwiedzić._

„_Kiedy” nie „jeśli”. Bo chociaż w tej chwili żaden z nich nie czuje się gotowy na spotkanie twarzą w twarz, to także obaj nie mają wątpliwości, że to spotkanie w końcu się odbędzie._

\- Nagini jest inteligentna i wie kiedy ma się zachowywać – _mówi, nie starając się nawet ukryć dumy w swoich słowach. Znalazł ją, gdy była zaledwie pisklęciem i od tamtej pory wiernie mu towarzyszyła. Czasami nawet miał wrażenie, że doskonale go rozumie._

\- Co wcale nie odpowiada na moje pytanie – _przychodzi mamrocząca odpowiedź, a Tom uśmiecha się, odsłaniając kły i bierze łyka swojego napoju._

_Zostawia to stwierdzenie bez komentarza._

\---

Mimo początkowych obaw Toma ich rozmowy są raczej przyjemne. Harry jest sprytnym młodzieńcem i chociaż czasami przemawia przez niego nastoletnia głupota, wydaje się on bardziej dojrzały niż większość chłopców w jego wieku. Jego inteligencja nie równa się geniuszowi Marvolo, ale Harry ma w sobie pewną mądrość życiową. Jakby był świadomy, że świat to nie tylko biel i czerń, ale mieszanka różnych odcieni szarości.

Tom przyłapuje się na myślach, że nie wie, czy jest to naprawdę dobra rzecz.

Oczywiście, cieszy się, że nie ma do czynienia z rozpieszczonym nastolatkiem, którego jedynym problemem są zadania domowe i pryszcze, ale zastanawianie się nad tym _dlaczego _Harry jest jaki jest, sprawia, że jego żołądek skręca się z niepokoju.

Przez kilka dni próbuje oddalić od siebie nieprzyjemne podejrzenia i samemu znaleźć jakieś logiczne wyjaśnienie.

Po tygodniu przyznaje się do porażki i pyta.

\---

Jest to zadziwiająco podobny scenariusz, jak podczas ich rozmowy o Nagini. Słońce chowa się już za horyzontem, wypuszczając czerwone wstęgi światła w rozpaczliwej próbie odgonienia nadchodzących cieni nocy, gdy Tom siedzi na fotelu w bibliotece, zamknięta książka na jego kolanach. Lampka czerwonego wina stoi na małym stoliku w zasięgu ręki, a po pomieszczeniu rozlega się ciche trzaskanie ognia z kamiennego kominka.

Jednak tym razem obok lampki spoczywa telefon z wybranym już numerem alarmowym, mały notes i długopis. Postawa Toma nie jest wygodna i zrelaksowana, a napięta i sztywna aż do granicy bólu. Więź z jego bratnią duszą jest cicha i duszna, a luźno rzucone przez Toma stwierdzenie _(„Jesteś nad wyraz dojrzały, jak na kogoś w twoim wieku. Dlaczego tak jest?”) _unosi się między nimi jak gilotyna.

W końcu po czymś, co wydawało się dla Toma godzinami, ale tak naprawdę nie zajęło więcej niż dwie minuty, Harry wzdycha, a rezygnacja zajmuje miejsce nie rozszyfrowalnej plątaninie uczuć, która wcześniej wypełniała ich połączenie.

_\- Mój ojciec wychował się w bogatej i kochającej rodzinie _– mówi nastolatek, a jego słowa są powolne, jakby nie do końca wiedział jeszcze, co chce powiedzieć. Tom słucha uważnie, nie wydając dźwięku, nie chcąc spłoszyć Harry’ego. – _Oczywiście, nie pamiętam go, ale wielokrotnie mówiono mi, że był żartownisiem skorym do psot, ze zdrową dawką młodzieńczego wigoru i trochę zbyt wielką arogancją. Cieszył się życiem, nie poddawał się przeciwnością losu. Był dobrym człowiekiem. _– Głos Harry’ego jest wypełniony sentymentem i tęsknotą za kimś, kogo nigdy nie dane mu było tak naprawdę poznać. Jego uczucia szumią w ich połączeniu tą czystą miłością do rodziców, nawet jeśli jest ona zabarwiona smutkiem ich straty. Tom czuje, że jego mięśnie mimowolnie trochę się rozluźniają, a on sam wygrzewa się w tym nieznanym sobie odczuciu. Gardził swoją matką i nienawidził ojca. Wszystkie pozytywne emocje, które mógł względem nich odczuwać, już dawno przeminęły. Jednak po chwili te ciepłe uczucia zastąpione są ciężarem smutku, bólu, goryczy i złości, a głos Harry’ego nabiera na ostrości. – _Wtedy nadszedł ten pamiętny dzień Halloween. Byliśmy na imprezie u ich znajomych i tata trochę wypił. Podczas powrotu do domu spowodował wypadek. Tylko ja przeżyłem. Gdy po raz pierwszy o tym usłyszałem, dotarło do mnie, że nie wszystko jest idealne. Mój ojciec był dobrym człowiekiem, a jednak przez własną głupotę zabił siebie i mamę. Oczywiście, to nie wszystko, to też kilka innych drobnych rzeczy, ale od tego się zaczęło._

Po tym zapadła cisza, chociaż nie tak dusząca jak wcześniej. Uczucia Harry’ego wypełnione były smutkiem i poczuciem winy, ale także pewnym spokojem, jakby w końcu podjął jakąś decyzję albo się z czymś pogodził. Tom za to całkowicie odprężył się na swoim miejscu, podnosząc do ust lampkę wina. To było logiczne wyjaśnienie, a sama historia wydawała się brzmieć prawdziwie. Poza tym Harry nie miał żadnego powodu, by mu kłamać. Odsunął więc od siebie podejrzenia, zadowolony, że okazały się one bezpodstawne i przeniósł rozmowę na jaśniejsze tematy. Harry wydawał się do tego równie skory.

Starał się nie myśleć o tej niewielkiej części jego umysł, która utrzymywała, że _coś _jest nie tak.

W końcu mówi się, że kłamstwo powiedziane wiele razy, staje się prawdą.

\---

Kolejne dni mijają raczej spokojnie. Tom jest zakopany w swojej pracy, ale wcale mu to nie przeszkadza. Nie stworzyłby firmy, gdyby praca z nią nie sprawiała mu satysfakcji.

Chociaż to późne wieczory po niej zwykle pozwalają mu się najbardziej zrelaksować.

Jest to czas zarezerwowany na jego rozmowy z Harrym. Gdy pośpiech codziennego życia w końcu trochę osłabnie, a on będzie mógł bez przeszkód rozsiąść się w swojej bibliotece nie raz z Nagini owiniętą wokół jego ramion, pozwoli otworzyć się swojemu połączeniu z bratnią duszą. Przeważnie Harry jest już dostępny i wita go jakimś losowym faktem, który zaprzątał jego myśli, a Tom śmiałby się z niego lub prowadził ciekawą debatę, w zależności od tego czy temat prawił o prawdopodobieństwu ewolucji ludzi z innych zwierząt niż małpy (nastolatek upierał się, że jego ciocia po prostu musi pochodzić od żyrafy z tym jak długą ma szyję), czy o możliwości istnienia alternatywnych wszechświatów. W niektóre dni, kiedy połączenie od strony Harry’ego jest mocno zamknięte, Tom odpręży się przy kominku z dobrą książką, czekając aż jego bratnia dusza do niego dołączy. Czasami nie trwa to więcej niż kilka minut, a czasami nie mówią sobie więcej niż „dobranoc”, ale Marvolo to nie przeszkadza. Rozumie, że młodzieniec ma własne obowiązki i szanuje to, tak jak Harry respektuje jego niemożliwość do prowadzenia rozmów w ciągu dnia. Te kilka przypadków, w których młodzieniec odezwał się do niego przed nadejściem wieczora, zwykle ograniczały się do szybkich przeprosin za spowodowany ból. Tom naprawdę nie ma nic przeciwko.

Tylko że _ma_.

Istniała ograniczona ilość wypadków, które można było wyjaśnić niezdarnością. Poza tym ciężko obijać się o meble każdego dnia w to samo miejsce o mniej więcej tej samej godzinie. A jednak za każdym razem, gdy potylicę Toma w okolicach godziny czternastej przeszyje krótki błysk bólu, Harry usprawiedliwia to „uderzeniem o dno kuchennej szafki”.

Tomowi przypomina się cytat, na który natknął się kiedyś, sam nawet nie pamięta już gdzie.

„_Jeden raz to przypadek; dwa – zbieg okoliczności, ale trzy to działanie wroga”._

Marvolo może dać się odciągnąć zmianą tematu, może uwierzyć – w najlepszym wypadku – w pół prawdziwą odpowiedź na jego pytanie lub zaakceptować wymówki o niezdarności.

Nie może zignorować niechęci Harry’ego do mówienia o ludziach, z którymi żyje, nie może przeoczyć schematu w zranieniach Harry’ego lub wiedzy, że piętnaście lat temu nie wydarzył się żaden wypadek z udziałem Lily, Jamesa i jednorocznego dziecka.

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim?

Nie może _nic _z tym zrobić, póki Harry nie postanowi się na niego otworzyć.

Na szczęście Tom nie dotarł tam gdzie był wyłącznie za ładną buźkę.

\---

Okazało się to jednak trudniejsze niż powinno. Oczywiście, Tom mógł odszukać Harry’ego z tymi wszystkimi informacjami, które od niego uzyskał. Zajęłoby to trochę czasu i prawdopodobnie musiałby pociągnąć za kilka sznurków, ale ostatecznie uzyskałby adres swojej bratniej duszy i mógłby się sam przekonać w jakich faktycznie warunkach żyje nastolatek. Niestety miało to negatywny skutek w postaci naruszenia - o ile nie całkowitego utracenia - zaufania Harry’ego. A z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu, Tom wolałby tego uniknąć.

Nie mógł jednak zostawić tej sprawy, tak by ta rozwijała się w swoim tempie. Nie chciał myśleć, jakie szkody spowodowałoby _to _rozwiązanie.

I ile by o tym nie myślał, widział tylko jedno wyjście, które rozwiązywało by problem, bez jednoczesnego uszkodzenia ich więzi.

Haczyk polegał na tym, że Tom wolałby z niego nie korzystać.

Rozwiązanie to nie gwarantowało natychmiastowych efektów i to biorąc pod uwagę, że w ogóle zadziałało. Poza tym było to trochę zbyt osobiste, zbyt _szczere_, by Marvolo czuł się swobodnie z używaniem go.

Niestety patrząc na to, jak to wszystko się rozwijało, nie miał innego wyjścia.

Tomowi zajęło zawstydzający tydzień, by móc w końcu wprowadzić plan w życie.

\---

_\- Moje życie w sierocińcu nigdy nie było usłane różami _\- zaczął w pewną piątkową noc, gdy nie mógł już znaleźć żadnych wymówek do przekładania tej rozmowy na później. Czuł zmieszanie Harry’ego, ale także jego ciekawość. Tom mógł to zrozumieć. W końcu nie należał do typu osób wylewających swoje słabości na innych. Wpatrując się w tańczący ogień w kominku, prawie widział, jak płomienie układają się w znane mu z dzieciństwa twarze, przez chwilę zatrzymując się na chudej kobiecie z ciężkimi zmarszczkami pod brązowymi oczami i krótkimi, siwymi włosami. Jednak gdy tylko mrugnął, obraz rozmył się, zamienił w iskry i znikł gdzieś w szybie komina. Tom westchnął bezgłośnie i zakręcił trzymaną w ręce szklanką tak, że złocisty płyn wewnątrz zakołysał się, a kostki lodu stuknęły, przełamując ciszę panującą w bibliotece. _\- Byłem inny niż reszta dzieci. Urodzony w murach sierocińca, nigdy nie znający pojęcia bezgraniczna miłość rodziców oprócz jego słownikowej definicji. Nie dbający o możliwą adopcje, czy zawieranie przyjaźni. Wolałem siedzieć samotnie z nosem w książce, niż wyjść z innymi dziećmi pograć na dworze. Byłem spokojniejszy i mądrzejszy niż reszta z nich. I wiedziałem to. Szczyciłem się tym, że jestem od nich lepszy. Oczywiście, nie podobało im się to. _\- Uśmiechnął się ponuro, myśląc o swoich dziecięcych latach. Wtedy jeszcze nie rozumiał, że kontakty społeczne były potrzebne, że nie mógłby zrobić praktycznie nic, gdyby nie potrafił komunikować się ze swoimi rówieśnikami. Teraz to rozumiał, chociaż jego podejście do ludzi nie zmieniło się wcale tak bardzo. Dalej uważał, że jest lepszy niż wielu z nich, ale równocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę wcale nie znaczy to tak dużo. Nawet stado owiec może poradzić sobie z jednym wilkiem, gdy są wystarczająco sprytne, a drapieżnik zbyt arogancki. _\- Zaczęło się od małych rzeczy. Przypadkowe szturchnięcia na korytarzach i ciche szepty za moimi plecami. Nie ruszało mnie to. Ich zdanie nic dla mnie nie znaczyło, a uderzenia nigdy nie były na tyle silne, by pozostawić siniaki. Myślałem, że jak ich zignoruję to w końcu znudzą się moim brakiem reakcji. Wtedy uważałem, że była to dojrzała decyzja, ale teraz wiem, że byłem po prostu naiwny. Zazdrośni ludzie, szczególnie dzieci, nie odpuszczają tak łatwo, a cały problem tylko eskalował. Szturchnięcia zamieniły się w ostre ciosy, a ciche szepty w bezpośrednie wyzwiska i kpiny. Nim się obejrzałem, a byłem wyrzutkiem nienawidzonym i wyszydzanym przez innych. Wtedy zamiast być _lepszy, _byłem _dziwakiem_, a to nie była zmiana, którą przyjmowałem z zadowoleniem. Jednak nie pozwalałem, by to do mnie dotarło. Starałem się to przetrwać, nie zniżając się do ich poziomu. Częściej wychodziłem do pobliskiej biblioteki, czy zaszywałem w swoim pokoju, blokując drzwi szafą. Nie była to idealna taktyka i niekiedy grupka dzieci zdołała mnie dorwać z dala od wzroku matron, by “nauczyć mnie lekcji”. Byłem wściekły. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego to robili i dlaczego opiekunki nie reagowały na moje podarte ubrania oraz coraz to rozleglejszą kolekcję siniaków. Dopiero później dowiedziałem się, że moi _oprawcy _usprawiedliwili to moją niezdarnością. Byłem zły, ale prawdziwa czara goryczy przelała się dopiero, gdy Billy Stubbs zabił małego węża ogrodowego, którego trzymałem w pokoju jako jedynego towarzysza i wyśmiewając mi się prosto w twarz, rzucił we mnie jego truchłem. _\- Oczy Toma pociemniały na to konkretne wspomnienie. Chociaż nie był przywiązany do małego węża nawet w połowie tak bardzo jak do Nagini, tak był on _jego _i żaden dzieciak nie miał prawa tknąć jego własności. Marvolo mógł wyczuć cichy horror Harry’ego, ale kontynuował nim nastolatek miał okazję powiedzieć chociaż słowo. Nie chciał i nie potrzebował litości. _\- Nie mogłem tego puścić płazem. Zacząłem więc planować i już kilka dni później królik Billy’a Stubbsa, jedyna pamiątka po jego rodzicach, zawisł na krokwi martwy. Nie pozostawiłem żadnych śladów, nikt nie mógł udowodnić mi winy, a jakoś i tak wszyscy mnie o to oskarżali. Nie interesowało mnie to. Nie mogli mi nic zrobić, póki nie znaleźli dowodów. _Niewinny póki nie udowodni mu się winy, _jak to mówią w sądach. _\- Tom wykrzywił usta w krzywym uśmiechu, biorąc łyk whisky. Starał się nie zagłębiać w uczucia Harry’ego, ale nie było to tak proste, gdy te kłębiły się w jego umyśle, jakby były jego własnymi. Była tam odrobina strachu, ale też iskra zadowolenia. Przede wszystkim było to jednak niechętne zrozumienie i akceptacja podszyta nutą dezaprobaty. I tak była to lepsza reakcja niż spodziewał się Marvolo. _\- Koniec końców osiągnąłem swój cel i dzieciaki przestały mnie zaczepiać, powracając do cichych szeptów i drobnych złośliwości. Jedynie matrony zaczęły spoglądać na mnie z nowym błyskiem ostrożności w oczach, a moje słowa były traktowane z pewną dozą nieufności. I tak to trwało przez jakiś czas, póki moi rówieśnicy pod nowym przywództwem Amy Benson i Dennisa Bishopa nie poczuli się wystarczająco bezpiecznie, by ponownie spróbować sprowadzić mnie na “swoje miejsce”. Tym razem jednak bardziej skoncentrowali się na rozwiązaniu siłowym niż na kpinach i złośliwych żartach, które preferował Billy. Próbowałem zwrócić na to uwagę matron, ale po historii z królikiem były względem mnie sceptyczne i bagatelizowały moje słowa. Nie miałem żadnej pomocy, a Amy z Dennisem byli sprytniejsi niż Billy, nie pozwalając nigdy, by doszło do sytuacji, w których miałbym przewagę. Na szczęście, gdy miałem szesnaście lat odnalazłem mojego ojca, który zmarł rok po naszej pierwszej konfrontacji. Udało mi się udowodnić, że byłem jego spadkobiercą, chociaż nigdy mnie nie uznał, a że nie miał innego dziedzica cały jego majątek przeszedł na mnie. Znalazłem pracę, a w chwili gdy skończyłem osiemnaście lat wyniosłem się z sierocińca i zamieszkałem w niewielkim mieszkaniu w Londynie - _dokończył i na raz wypił resztę whisky. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak ostatecznie zemścił się na Amy i Dennisie, albo co dokładnie spotkało Toma Riddle’a Seniora. Nie było to teraz istotne i wątpił czy Harry zgodziłby się z jego działaniami. Mógł w pewnym stopniu zrozumieć dlaczego zrobił to co zrobił, ale nastolatek był zbyt dobry, by faktycznie się z tym utożsamiać. Nie, jeśli chciał, by jego cała przemowa nie poszła na marne, były pewne informacje, które przynajmniej na razie powinien zachować dla siebie.

Przez kolejne pięć minut siedzieli w komfortowej ciszy, gdy Harry rozmyślał nad jego historią. Marvolo z zainteresowaniem wsłuchiwał się w uczucia nastolatka, rozpoznając w nich nikłą nadzieję, smutek, zrozumienie i więcej niż trochę niezdecydowania. Zerkając na wiszący nad drzwiami zegar, zamrugał lekko zaskoczony, gdy wskazówki pokazywały na godzinę wpół do trzeciej w nocy.

_\- Opowiedziałem ci to byś wiedział, że możesz się do mnie ze wszystkim zwrócić. Nie jestem tutaj tylko po to, by dzielić z tobą wyłącznie przyjemne chwile, ale także by pomóc rozwiązać ci problemy, z którymi sam nie możesz sobie poradzić _\- powiedział, decydując się na przerwanie ciszy. Czuł, jak zaskoczenie przemywa umysł młodzieńca, by szybko przerodzić się w rosnącą panikę. _\- Uspokój się i idź spać. Przemyśl na spokojnie moje słowa i wiedz, że w razie czego jestem gotów cię wysłuchać. Nie jestem społecznym człowiekiem i przeważnie gardzę ludzkim towarzystwem, ale ty, Harry, sprawiłeś, że mi na tobie zależy. Jesteś wyjątkowy. _\- Tom uśmiechnął się, czując zawstydzenie nastolatka, ale także prawdziwą radość z jego słów. Nie było to coś, co normalnie by powiedział, ale wszystko to było prawdą. Poza tym prawdopodobnie nastawiłoby to Harry’ego bardziej przychylnie do niego, co zwiększyłoby szanse na uzewnętrznienie się nastolatka, do czego Tom w końcu zmierzał przez cały ten czas. _\- Dobranoc, Harry._

_\- Dobranoc, Tom_ \- odpowiada nastolatek i przez chwilę Marvolo czuje zawahanie chłopca, jakby miał jeszcze zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie młodzieniec rezygnuje z tego i zamyka ich połączenie, prawdopodobnie planując przemyśleć słowa Toma.

Riddle relaksuje się, siadając wygodniej na fotelu i opierając łokieć na jednym z podłokietników, kładzie podbródek na dłoni, muskając długimi palcami wykrzywione w uśmieszku wąskie usta.

Teraz wystarczyło poczekać na rezultaty.

\---

Mijają dwa tygodnie i Tom zaczyna się niecierpliwić. Chociaż rozmawiają ze sobą każdego wieczora, Harry nie podnosi tematu z piątkowej nocy. Tom nie może jednak nie zauważyć, że od poniedziałku słowa nastolatka są jakby trochę bardziej ostrożne, a mimo pozornej lekkości ich rozmów kryje się tam pewna nieufność.

To doprowadza Marvolo do szału.

Tom nienawidzi niewiadomych. Wie, że to właśnie w nich kryją się zawsze najważniejsze szczegóły, a ich brak często prowadzi do katastrofalnych skutków. A teraz nie wiedząc, co powoduje nową podejrzliwość Harry’ego, nie może zacząć działać, by przypadkiem nie zepsuć wszystkiego nad czym pracował. Poza tym jakoś nie chce, by ten brak zaufania się pogłębił.

A jednak cała sytuacja, tylko coraz bardziej stresuje Toma, ponieważ zranienia nastolatka zwiększają się z każdym dniem i nie może zrozumieć, _dlaczego_ Harry nic mu nie mówi, dlaczego jego plan nie działa. Chce zabrać młodzieńca z tego obrzydliwego środowiska i dokładnie pokazać tym prymitywnym formom życia, które są odpowiedzialne za stan _jego bratniej duszy_, co dokładnie dzieje się z ludźmi, którzy ruszają to co jest _jego. _Ale nie może, bo Harry jest _głupio _uparty i Tom jest już o krok od zignorowaniu tej części jego umysłu, która szanuje prywatność nastolatka, by po prostu wyśledzić młodzieńca i…!

I właśnie wtedy Harry się odzywa.

Nie jest to lekka beztroska z jaką rozmawiali przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie mimo pewnego napięcia. Nie jest to nawet _wieczór, _a środek dnia i tylko dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności Tom ma akurat chwilę przerwy.

Właściwie dobrze się składa, bo jakimś cudem po prostu _wie_, że w końcu nawiążą do piątkowej rozmowy.

Wie także, że z całą pewnością nie spodoba mu się przebieg tej rozmowy.

\---

_\- Dlaczego? _\- To jedno słowo wypowiedziane jest bez żadnego powitania, a głos Harry’ego jest pusty chociaż jednocześnie przepełniony emocjami. Tom czuje, jak ciężka gula osiada mu w gardle i przełyka, próbując się jej pozbyć, ale wcale to nie pomaga. Jego żołądek tańczy ze złych przeczuć, ale ignoruje to.

_\- Dlaczego co? _\- pyta, ponieważ jest to mało precyzyjne pytanie i może oznaczać dosłownie tysiące możliwych rzeczy.

_\- Dlaczego mi o tym opowiedziałeś? Co próbowałeś osiągnąć? Czy coś z tego było w ogóle prawdziwe?! Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, co się stało z Amy i Dennisem?! Odpowiedz mi, Riddle! _\- Na początku głos Harry’ego jest cichy i spokojny, ale z każdym słowem głośność wzrasta, a pytania są coraz bardziej gwałtowne. Jest tam złość, ale przede wszystkim to ból, zranienie i tak wiele _rozczarowania_. Umysł Toma skupił się jednak na czymś innym. Zamarł w pół kroku, wpatrując się przed siebie, a jego źrenice rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia.

“_Odpowiedz mi, Riddle!”_

Harry wiedział kim był. Jakimś cudem udało mu się połączyć wskazówki i odnaleźć jego nazwisko. A także informacje o Amy Benson i Dennisie Bishop - wieloletnich mieszkańcach zakładu psychiatrycznego w Londynie.

_\- Skąd… _\- zaczyna, ale urywa w następnej sekundzie, nie wiedząc, jak ma dokończyć pytanie. A może problem właśnie nie jest w pytaniu. Doskonale wie, o co chce zapytać. To czego _nie wie_, to czy na pewno chce usłyszeć odpowiedź.

_\- Nie jestem głupi, Riddle, a także mam kilku sprytnych przyjaciół _\- odpowiada mimo wszystko Harry. Jego głos jest teraz mroźny, jakby tylko tym jednym słowem Tom potwierdził jakieś obawy nastolatka. _\- Ufałem ci _\- kontynuuje z naciskiem, a Marvolo chce powiedzieć, że chłopak dalej może to robić, ale nie ma szans na wypowiedzenie chociażby słowa. _\- Myślałem także, że zaufałeś mi, że _coś _się między nami dzieje… _\- Głos Harry’ego łamie się, a nowa fala bólu przepływa przez umysł Toma. Jednak młodzieniec zbiera się, widocznie zdeterminowany, by powiedzieć wszystko, co chciał. _\- Widocznie się myliłem, a twoje serce naprawdę jest ze skały, tak jak mówią gazety. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawiłeś, Riddle, ale tutaj się to kończy. Nie mam zamiaru dłużej być twoją zabawką. Żegnaj._

_\- Harry… _\- zaczyna Tom, w końcu potrafiąc przepchnąć słowa przez metaforyczne gardło, ale jest już za późno. Więź od strony jego bratniej duszy jest mocno zamknięta i żadne słowa nie miały prawa do niego dotrzeć. Teraz to tylko ciemna kula rozpaczy schowana w najdalszym kącie jego umysłu, do którego nawet Marvolo ciężko się dostać.

Tom zaciska usta w wąską kreskę i ściska dłonie na trzymanych papierach.

Nie tak to miało wyglądać.

\---

Przez kilka kolejnych dni Tom jest wściekły.

Harry nie miał _prawa_ osądzać go za to, co stało się z Amy i Dennisem. Byli tylko dręczycielami, którzy swoją wartość mogli podkreślić poprzez znęcanie się nad innymi. Sierotami tak zranionymi swoim losem, że czyjeś powodzenie uważały za swoją porażkę. Głupcami, którzy próbowali udowodnić swoją wyższość nad nim, mimo że na wszelkie sposoby byli od niego gorsi. _Zasłużyli _sobie na los, który im zgotował.

Harry tego nie rozumiał.

Nieważne. Tom żył bez bratniej duszy przez trzydzieści siedem lat i doskonale sobie radził. Nie potrzebował żadnej wymyślnej drugiej połówki. Przez nią robił się tylko słaby. Marnował czas na bezsensowne pogaduszki, zamiast inwestować w swoją firmę, a nawet wyjawił swoje najbardziej wrażliwe wspomnienia tylko po to, by zostały uznane za nic ważnego, kłamstwo, które miało posłużyć do wyśmiania nic nieznaczącego nastolatka. Jakby Tom miał czas i chęci dla tak dziecinnych zabaw. Skoro Harry nie chciał jego pomocy, Marvolo nie miał zamiaru jej na nim wymuszać. Zresztą już go to nie obchodziło.

A przynajmniej chciałby, żeby tak było.

Bo mimo ogarniającej go złości, nie mógł powstrzymać się od zmartwienia, gdy coraz częściej przeszywał go ból, spowodowany zranieniem jego bratniej duszy.

\---

Gdyby ktoś zapytał, Tom powiedziałby, że robił to przez złość, przekorę, bo w końcu to sprawiedliwe, by znał nazwisko Harry’ego, gdy ten poznał jego, ale prawda była taka, że część niego dalej była zmartwiona o nastolatka.

Zajęło mu to tydzień, wiele poszukiwań i kilka rozmów z odpowiednimi ludźmi, ale w końcu znajduje pełne imię swojej bratniej duszy.

_Harry James Potter._

Zabiera mu resztki samokontroli, by nie spojrzeć, jaki jest adres nastolatka.

Informacja, że śmierć jego rodziców została ocenzurowana, a dostęp do najważniejszych szczegółów posiadają tylko nieliczni, prawie go przełamała.

_Prawie._

Robi to jednak kopia jego dokumentacji medycznej. Tom jest pewien, że brakuje na niej kilku złamanych kości.

\---

_Privet Drive 4, Surrey, Anglia._

Adres krąży po jego umyśle, torturuje swoją obecnością, gdy Tom resztkami wściekłości powstrzymuje się przed udaniem w to miejsce i zabraniem ze sobą swojej bratniej duszy.

_Wzdryga się, gdy jego plecy pieką bólem._

Nie, Harry jasno się wyraził. Skoro go nie potrzebuje, Marvolo nie ma zamiaru iść do niego, jak potrzebujący żebrak, gotów błagać o przebaczenie, mimo że _nic nie zrobił_. Harry – nie – _Potter_ wzgardził swoją pomocą, odrzucił zrozumienie i komfort, który mu oferował, a Tom może oszukiwać wszystkich innych, ale nigdy nie zrobi tego sobie samemu. Wie, że agresywna reakcja Ha- _Pottera _go zraniła. Może i pragnął przez swoje wyznanie wyłudzić od nastolatka prawdę o własnym zaniedbaniu, ale po raz pierwszy w życiu nie robił tego dla siebie.

_Jego ręka drga niekontrolowanie, gdy przechodzi przez nią ból łamanej kości._

Więc chociaż to niespodziewanie trudne i boli w samym środku jego istoty, to nie ma zamiaru jechać specjalnie do Surrey dla kogoś, kto nie potrafi go zrozumieć tak dobrze, jak mu się wydawało. Może nie tylko on oszukiwał. W końcu H- Potter też nie zawsze mówił mu prawdę.

_Przymyka oczy, chowając głowę w dłoniach i szarpie za cebulki włosów, gdy czuje jakby ktoś próbował siłą przedrzeć się do jego mózgu._

A mimo to Tom i tak ma w GPS-ie ustawioną trasę do Surrey, bo chociaż jest zły, to jednak nie może przestać myśleć o tym, co dzieje się z jego bratnią duszą, gdy on egoistycznie ignoruje znaki.

_Kuli się w sobie, czując jak łamią mu się żebra, chociaż wie, że tak naprawdę nie ma tam nawet siniaka._

Ale nie ma zamiaru tak po prostu tam jechać, bo nie chce, nie może i _po prostu jego myśli zataczają błędne koło. _To jak labirynt, który nie ma wytyczonej trasy i jedyne co może zrobić to błąkać się po ciemnych uliczkach, raz za razem natrafiając na ścianę. A wtedy musi się cofnąć, raz jeszcze obrać drogę, chociaż nieuchronnie wraca w to samo miejsce, jakby nie było wyjścia, a wejście zostało tak daleko w tyle, że droga powrotna nie jest już możliwa.

_Syczy, gdy całe jego ciało jest w ogniu, płonie i _nie przestaje. D_laczego nie przestaje?!_

_\- Tom… _\- Cichy głos, zaledwie szept, ale pełen złamania, bólu i desperackiej potrzeby odzywa się w jego głowie, i przez chwilę Tom jest szczęśliwy, bo nie słyszał tego głosu od_ miesiąca… _Ale wtedy dociera do niego sytuacja i nim zdąży przetworzyć, co ma zrobić, już zbiega po schodach, wsiada do samochodu, a jego nawigacja monotonnym głosem informuje go o najszybszej trasie.

_\- Harry –_ mruczy i to tylko jedno słowo, które krąży mu po umyśle, gdy dociska pedał gazu i nie zważając na to, ile przepisów łamie lub na własne cierpiące ciało, próbuje dostać się do Surrey, do swojej bratniej duszy, _do Harry’ego. _I tak czekał już zbyt długo. _\- Zaraz tam będę –_ obiecuje, sam nie wie czy sobie czy Harry’emu i zaciska dłonie na kierownicy.

30 mil dzieli go od celu.

\---

Po zaledwie trzydziestu minutach zatrzymuje samochód z piskiem opon przed numerem czwartym na Privet Drive. Dom wygląda, jak każdy inny na tej ulicy z koronkowymi firankami w oknach i małym ogródku przed wejściem, ale Tom nie zwraca na to uwagi, gdy wybiega z auta, nie martwiąc się o zamknięcie drzwi i wpada do domu bez pukania. Tylko głupie szczęście sprawia, że drzwi nie były zakluczone, chociaż nawet to nie powstrzymałoby Marvolo. Wyważyłby je gdyby musiał.

\- Co to ma znaczyć?! - piszczy kobieta o najdłuższej szyi jaką kiedykolwiek widział, gdy wychodzi z kuchni, by sprawdzić źródło hałasu. - Co pan tu robi?! Proszę natychmiast wyjść, albo wezwę policję! - Jej wrzask, rani uszy Toma, ale nie przejmuje się tym, gdy dopada do niej w dwóch krokach, sprawiając, że odsuwa się pod ścianę z przerażonym krzykiem, miętoląc szmatkę blisko swojej piersi.

\- Gdzie jest Harry? - warczy, jego oczy ciemnieją, przybierając barwę szkarłatu, a nie normalnego kasztanu. Kobieta wzdryga się ze strachu i bardziej kurczy w sobie. Tom wrze, gdy jej usta pozostają zamknięte. - Pytam. Gdzie. Jest. Harry? - syczy raz jeszcze, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, tak że jego kostki bieleją. Ledwo powstrzymuje się przed zrobieniem jej krzywdy.

\- Na g-górze. P-pierwsze d-drzwi po p-prawej – jąka się w końcu, a Tom natychmiast ją odrzuca i pędzi we wskazanym kierunku. W trzech długich susach pokonuje schody i skręca do najbliższych drzwi, skrawkiem swojej świadomości rejestrując klapkę dla kotów i szereg zamków. Marvolo nawet się nie zastanawia nad ich otworzeniem i po prostu z całej siły uderza barkiem o drewno, wyważając drzwi ze starych zawiasów.

Na środku niewielkiego pokoju leży skulona w embrionalnej pozycji drobna postać. Lewa ręka wygięta jest pod nienaturalnym kątem, a poszarpana koszula pokazuje ciemne siniaki na bladej skórze. Czarne włosy posklejane są od krwi i brudu, a mała kałuża czerwonej posoki tworzy się pod głową chłopca. Kawałek dalej leżą pobite okulary.

Tom zamiera na chwilę, nie mogąc uwierzyć w chorobliwy obraz przed sobą, wyrzucając sobie, że gdyby tylko szybciej _zwrócił uwagę, _gdyby tylko spróbował _porozmawiać z Harrym, _gdyby _przyjechał zamiast bezsensownie się wściekać_, jego bratnia dusza nie leżałaby skatowana na podłodze, gdy jego _ciotka _jak gdyby nigdy nic robiła obiad. Odrzuca jednak na razie te myśli i podbiega do nastolatka, gładząc splątane włosy i jednocześnie desperacko stara się znaleźć puls roztrzęsionymi palcami. Jego ramiona opadają z ulgi, gdy w końcu udaje mu się wyczuć powolne _ba-dum _na zbyt chudym nadgarstku.

\- Harry – chrypi i czy to nie cudowne, że w końcu może to powiedzieć na głos? A jednak Tom jest zbyt przerażony, by móc się tym cieszyć. Jego tętno przyśpiesza niespokojnie, gdy jego słowa nie wywołują żadnej reakcji. - Harry! - powtarza, tym razem wyraźniej, jednocześnie nawołując swoją bratnią duszę przez ich więź.

_\- T-Tom… _\- Głos w jego głowie jest zbyt słaby, ledwie dosłyszalny, ale Marvolo i tak wzdycha z ulgą, nawet nie czując łzy spływającej po jego policzku. Odgarnia włosy z twarzy nastolatka i przykłada dłoń do jego policzka, gładząc kciukiem miękką skórę. Powieki Harry’ego drżą delikatnie, by po chwili uchylić się z wysiłkiem, odsłaniając najpiękniejsze oczy, jakie Tom kiedykolwiek widział.

_Jak szmaragdy, _myśli, a gdy kącik ust jego bratniej duszy unosi się nieznacznie, Riddle zdaje sobie sprawę, że ich więź wciąż jest szeroko otwarta. Nie obchodzi go to.

\- Zabierzmy cię do szpitala – mówi delikatnie, niechętnie odciągając rękę od rozgrzanego policzka. Przez chwilę zastanawia się nad wezwaniem karetki, ale nie ma zamiaru pozostać w tym domu nawet sekundy dłużej. Ostrożnie unosi Harry’ego w stylu ślubnym, uważając na jego obrażenia i sycząc za każdym razem, gdy robi to jego bratnia dusza. To boli i utrudnia cały manewr, ale Tom jest zdeterminowany, by nie dać bólowi na siebie wpłynąć. Poza tym to tylko ułatwia mu manipulowanie Harrym w najbardziej komfortową pozycję.

Gdy w końcu młodzieniec jest wygodnie ułożony w jego ramionach, Marvolo powoli podnosi się z klęczek. Jego brwi marszczą się z zaniepokojenia, gdy stabilnym krokiem wychodzi z pokoju. Waga Harry’ego jest zbyt lekka, jak na kogoś w jego wieku.

Schody są niewielką przeszkodą, ponieważ Tom nie może całkowicie zniwelować delikatnych wstrząsów, ale po chwili obaj znajdują się na dole, gdy Marvolo mruczy jakieś słowa pocieszenia, nucąc delikatnie poprzez ich więź, jakby uspokajał małe dziecko.

Kieruje się do drzwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć, czy widział gdzieś w pobliżu szpital, gdy jego drogę zagradza kobieta i dwóch mężczyzn w niebieskich mundurach.

\- To on! - Krzyczy kobieta piskliwym głosem, gdy wskazuje na niego drżącym palcem. - Włamał się do mojego domu i napadł na mnie! Aresztujcie go! - żąda, a Tom ma ochotę warczeć, jak dzikie zwierzę, bo _stoją mu na drodze! _W jego twarzy musiało się ukazać coś z jego wściekłości, bo kobieta robi z przestrachem krok do tyłu, a dwaj policjanci stają przed nią, sięgając do pasków swoich spodni, by móc w każdej chwili szybko dobyć broni.

\- Zejdźcie mi z drogi – syczy, piorunując ich wzrokiem, a w jego piersi rozkwita niewielka satysfakcja, gdy twarze oficerów drżą z niepewności. Jednak po chwili ich brwi marszczą się, a jeden z nich robi krok w przód w marnej próbie zastraszenia go. Tom szydzi w myślach. Jakby miał się wystraszyć kogoś takiego.

\- Proszę się uspokoić – rozkazuje jeden z policjantów. Ten bliższy i Marvolo dochodzi do wniosku, że to on musi być szefem. - Jest pan zatrzymany pod zarzutem włamania, napaści i ciężkiego pobicia. Proszę odłożyć chłopca i udać się z nami do radiowozu. - Uścisk Toma podświadomie zaciska się na Harrym, gdy przez jego żyły przepływa żar. Jak ten _idiota _śmie nawet sugerować, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za stan jego bratniej duszy!

\- Wy totalni kretyni – warczy mrocznie, jego głos jest niebezpiecznie cichy, chociaż doskonale dociera do pozostałych osób. _Kobieta _wzdryga się, ale policjanci tylko marszczą brwi, a jeden z nich otwiera buzię, gotów posądzić go o zniewagę funkcjonariuszy. Tom kontynuuje nim ma na to jakąkolwiek szansę. - Czy nie przyszło wam do głowy, że to nie ja jestem za to odpowiedzialny? W końcu jego _ciotka_ nawet nie przejęła się jego stanem – szydzi, z pogardą patrząc, jak policjanci wymieniają niepewne spojrzenia i z rozwagą spoglądają na chowającą się za nimi kobietę. Tom wykrzywia usta w uśmieszku, odsłaniającym zbyt wiele zębów, by być chociaż względnie uznawany za przyjemny. - Czy to nie znaczy, że musiała doskonale zdawać sobie z tego sprawę? - podjudza, z nienawiścią patrząc na kobietę, która przez tyle czasu zatruwała życie Harry’ego.

\- To nie prawda! - wrzeszczy ta _wywłoka_, a Marvolo nie pragnie o niczym więcej niż obedrzeć ją ze skóry. - Próbuje oskarżyć mnie o swoje zbrodnie! Aresztujcie go! - domaga się. Policjanci patrzą po sobie niepewnie, nie wiedząc, co robić w tej sytuacji.

\- Ach, oczywiście – mruczy przyjemnie Tom, śmiertelnie niebezpieczna nuta w jego głosie. - Przyjechałem tu specjalnie z Londynu, by włamać się do twojego plebejskiego domu i zaatakować _moją bratnią duszę._ Całkowicie logiczne _–_ mówi i patrzy, jak oczy kobiety rozszerzają się w realizacji. Jego uśmieszek rozszerza się, gdy patrzy, jak podejrzliwe spojrzenia oficerów, kierują się jej stronę. Kobieta blednie, ale i tak z desperacją wskazuje na niego palcem.

\- Kłamiesz! - wrzeszczy, ale brzmi to tak histerycznie, że jej słowa nie mają żadnej prawdziwiej mocy. Tom ma zamiar coś odpowiedzieć, gdy słyszy jęk dochodzący z ciała w jego ramionach. Wściekłość natychmiastowo zostaje zastąpiona przez zmartwienie. Nie powinien dać się wplątać w tę bezsensowną kłótnię.

\- Jak bardzo interesująca nie byłaby ta rozmowa – szydzi, zwracając na siebie uwagę – tak muszę zabrać Harry’ego do szpitala. Więc lepiej zejdźcie mi z drogi – rozkazuje, gotów zrobić wszystko, by wyjść z tego domu. Wyżej postawiony policjant marszczy się przez chwilę, rozważając coś, po czym kiwa stanowczo głową, a jego postawa nieznacznie się rozluźnia.

\- Oficer Graham eskortuje was do szpitala – mówi, kiwając głową w stronę drugiego policjanta. - Ja poczekam tutaj z panią Dursley. Po przekazaniu chłopca w ręce lekarzy, prosiłbym, by wrócił pan tutaj, byśmy mogli przedyskutować sytuację. Czy się pan z tym zgadza? - Tom po prostu kiwa stanowczo głową. Obaj zignorowali oburzony skrzek kobiety. - Doskonale. Możecie iść. - Marvolo nie czeka na nic więcej i w kilku długich krokach opuszcza dom Dursleyów. Oficer Graham otwiera dla niego drzwi radiowozu i z niewielkimi problemami Tom usadawia się na tylnym siedzeniu, kładąc nastolatka na całej długości z głową Harry’ego na jego kolanach. Policjant zamyka za nimi drzwi, po czym sam wsiada do samochodu i rusza na sygnale w stronę najbliższego szpitala.

Tom przeczesuje włosy swojej bratniej duszy, w końcu relaksując się bardziej niż przez ostatnie tygodnie.

\---

Marvolo zgadza się powrócić do domu Dursleyów dopiero, gdy jest pewien, że Harry znajduje się pod odpowiednią opieką, a personel doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że byłby bardzo _niezadowolony_, gdyby coś się stało z jego bratnią duszą.

Piętnaście minut później radiowóz zatrzymuje się przed Privet Drive 4. Teraz, gdy jego ciało już nie boli, a on nie ma głowy zajętej zmartwieniem o Harry’ego, może docenić, jak bardzo _nudny _jest to dom. Wszystko w nim jest kopią poprzedniego i nie ma nawet jednej rzeczy nie na miejscu. Tom może lubić schludność i pewną systematyczność jeśli chodzi o wystrój, ale nawet on nie chciałby zamieszkać w czymś, co wygląda, jak projekt leniwego architekta. Wykrzywia więc szyderczo usta i po upewnieniu się, że jego samochód jest na miejscu i tym razem dokładnie zamknięty, wchodzi do domu Dursleyów, przygotowany na stoczenie wojny, gdyby _rodzina_ Harry’ego nie stosowała się do jego żądań.

Wuj nastolatka jest już w domu. I jeśli pani Dursley jest wątłą kobietą o żyrafiej szyi, tak pan Dursley z wyglądu przypomina morsa, któremu to owej szyi brakuje. Małżeństwo wraz z policjantem Decker – jak dowiedział się Tom podczas podróży z oficerem Grahamem – znajduje się w salonie, popijając herbatę, ale gdy tylko go widzą, pan Dursley zrywa się na nogi, a jego twarz czerwienieje z gniewu. Marvolo prostuje plecy i wykrzywia twarz w szyderczym uśmieszku. Szyty na miarę garnitur podkreśla jego sylwetkę, opinając się w każdym odpowiednim miejscu i nawet upaprany niewielką ilością krwi nie zabiera nic od jego wizerunku potężnego biznesmena.

\- Ty! - pluje wściekle mężczyzna, robiąc ciężki krok w jego kierunku i wskazując w jego stronę pulchnym paluchem. Tom unosi brew, chowając dłonie do kieszeni spodni i nie przejmuje się próbą zastraszania mężczyzny. To patrzenie, jak tchórzliwy prosiak próbuje zagrozić dorosłej anakondzie. Zabawne, ale także całkowicie żałosne. - Jak śmiałeś wtargnąć do mojego domu?! - wrzeszczy Dursley, pozornie niezrażony stoicyzmem drugiego mężczyzny, ale Marvolo nie przeocza drobnego skurczu mięśni. - To jest niedopuszczalne! Żądam odszkodowania, a także formalnych prze…!

\- Panie Dursley, proszę się uspokoić – wtrąca się oficer Decker, również podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca na jednym z foteli. - Dlaczego nie wszyscy nie usiądziemy i nie przedyskutujemy tego jak cywilizowani ludzie? - Wuj Harry’ego widocznie ma się zamiar sprzeczać, ale myśli o tym lepiej i w końcu bez słowa siada na kanapie obok swojej żony, chociaż jego twarz otwarcie wyraża jego niezadowolenie. - Niech pan także zajmie miejsce – zwraca się do niego policjant, wskazując ręką na drugi fotel, a Tom z wrodzoną elegancją zajmuje miejsce. Oficer Graham pozostaje na swojej pozycji przy wejściu do salonu, gotów w każdej chwili szybko zareagować w razie napadów agresji. - Doskonale – kontynuuje Decker, ponownie siadając na swoim miejscu. - Dlaczego nie zaczniemy od wprowadzenia? Nazywam się Greg Decker, a to mój partner Mark Graham – przedstawia siebie, a następnie swojego kolegę, po czym patrzy wyczekująco na Dursleyów.

\- Vernon Dursley, a to moja żona Petunia – burczy nieprzyjemnie mężczyzna. Kobieta po prostu sztywno kiwa głową, a jej blade usta zaciśnięte są w wąską linię.

\- Tom Marvolo Riddle – przedstawia się Tom, gdy wszyscy kierują na niego swoje spojrzenia i nie może ukryć uśmieszku, gdy widzi jak małżeństwo Dursley spina się, a ich oczy migoczą od szoku i lekkiego strachu. Widocznie oboje rozpoznali jego nazwisko i nie byli z tego powodu szczęśliwi. - A teraz powiedzcie mi, jakim prawem śmieliście skrzywdzić moją bratnią duszę – rozkazuje i chociaż jego głos pozostaje uprzejmy, tak cała reszta promieniuje śmiertelną aurą.

Tom zakłada nogę na nogę, z wyższością spoglądając na rodzinę Harry’ego.

W myślach już planuje ich całkowite zniszczenie.

_Nikt _nie dotyka tego, co jego i uchodzi z tym na sucho.

\---

Na początku Dursleyowie zaprzeczają.

Upierają się, że ich siostrzeniec nie doznał krzywdy spod ich ręki, że nawet jeśli nie byli w najlepszych kontaktach, to nigdy nie skrzywdziliby dziecka, szczególnie, że sami mają syna w tym wieku. Nie próbują już jednak oskarżać o to Toma, chociaż nie potrafią w takim razie wyjaśnić, dlaczego chłopiec jest w tak ciężkim stanie. Marvolo szydzi w myślach. Byli żałośni, nie warci jego czasu, ale jednak dalej stanowczo pozostał na swoim miejscu, bo chociaż oni mogli być w jego oczach warci mniej niż karaluch, tak Harry był _ważny_ i dla niego mógł ścierpieć ich nędzą egzystencję przynajmniej chwilę dłużej.

Ostatecznie Dursleyowie przyznają się, że chłopiec był  _lekko _ karany fizycznie, gdy ich syn przypominający spasioną świnię – i czy to nie jest po prostu komiczne, jak wiele dowodów na swoją teorię, że człowiek może pochodzić również od innych zwierząt, miał Harry pod ręką – wpada do domu z hukiem, już od progu wołając, by „dziwak” zrobił mu kolację.

\- Nie rozumiecie! - drze się kobieta, właściwie odzywając się pierwszy raz, odkąd Tom wrócił ze szpitala. Jej głos jest piskliwy i histeryczny, gdy w końcu ma szansę powiedzieć wszystko, co od piętnastu lat leżało jej na sercu. - Nikt się nas nie pytał, czy chcemy przyjąć bachora! Po prostu przyszli do nas mówiąc, że moja żałosna siostra i jej parszywy mąż zostali zabici, a my mamy zaopiekować się ich synem, który może być celem dla mordercy! Ten stary dziad mówił o „większym dobru”, o „ochronie biednego dziecka”, ale nigdy nawet nie dał nam szansy odmówić! Zostaliśmy zmuszeni przyjąć go do naszego domu, narazić nas i naszego syneczka na niebezpieczeństwo, a za naszą fatygę nie dostaliśmy nawet złamanego grosza!

Kobieta dalej krzyczała, wyrzucając z siebie wszystkie żale, ale Tom już jej nie słuchał. Mimo skromnego opisu rozpoznał mężczyznę, odpowiedzialnego za pozostawienie Harry’ego w tym domu.

Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor szanowanej szkoły z internatem, a także szef działu opieki nad dziećmi. Marvolo nie wiedział, kto powierzył temu stronniczemu starcowi dwie tak ważne pozycje, ale ten ktoś powinien się cieszyć, że i tak już prawdopodobnie nie żyje, bo inaczej miałby z nim do czynienia. Dumbledore zbyt często korzystał ze swojej władzy, by kształtować dzieci na swój sposób. Manipulował i kręcił, a wszystko to zasłaniając wizerunkiem dobrodusznego starca, który dba tylko o „większe dobro”. Nie obchodziło go, czy dzieci cierpią w toksycznych domach, o ile poruszali się po planszy zwanej życiem zgodnie z jego planami.

Tom był jedną z ofiar krętactw Dumbledore’a. Gdy w wieku jedenastu lat dostał się do Hogwartu, którego dyrektorem, był ktoś, kto faktycznie miał moc, by zrobić coś z jego sytuacją, Marvolo był pełen nadziei. Te jednak zostały dość szybko zniszczone, gdy okazało się, że Dumbledore z jakiegoś powodu go nie lubił. Obwiniał go o wszystko i traktował z niezasłużoną ostrością. Dopiero po kilku latach Tom zrozumiał, że miał być czarnym charakterem w historii starca, który miał zostać pokonany przez jakiegoś bohatera. Chociaż czy to miał być sam mężczyzna, czy inny zmanipulowany dzieciak Marvolo nie wiedział. Jednak gdy tylko zorientował się do czego zmierza dyrektor, odmówił grania w jego gierki i po prostu kontynuował swoje życie z nową ambicją. Chciał pokazać głupcowi, że mimo jego wtrącania się, może osiągnąć coś wielkiego. I ostatecznie zrobił to, trzy lata po ukończeniu Hogwartu, gdy Vol De Mort Company stało się jedną z największych i najbardziej wpływowych firm w Anglii. Było to jedno, wielkie „pieprz się” w stronę Dumbledore’a i sprawiło mu nie mało satysfakcji.

Jednak Tom nigdy nie zrobił nic w kierunku zdyskredytowania dyrektora. Nie miał zamiaru marnować czasu na prawdopodobnie przedłużające się procesy, szczególnie, że sam mężczyzna nie był już przecież w kwiecie wieku. Prawdopodobieństwo, że Dumbledore umrze, nim otrzyma zasłużoną karę, było o tyle większe, że Marvolo nie widział w tym sensu. Poza tym nie miał żadnych twardych dowodów, by chociaż ubiegać się o badanie psychiatryczne. Jednak teraz...

Tom ma zamiar  _zniszczyć _ Dumbledore’a za postawienie Harry’ego w takiej sytuacji.

\---

Dalsza rozmowa właściwie nie trwa długo. Gdy pierwsza tama pęka, reszta nie trzyma się długo i potrzeba nie więcej niż pięciu minut, by Dursleyowie przyznali się do reszty nadużyć. Tom musi się fizycznie powstrzymywać, by nie zabić ich w tym momencie, z tym jak bardzo brzmią dumnie, gdy wyznają swoje grzechy. Jakby spodziewali się, że zostaną  _nagrodzeni _ za swoje działania. Marvolo nie może się powstrzymać od ostrego, pełnego zębów uśmiechu, gdy widzi, jak małżeństwo jest wyprowadzane przez funkcjonariusza Grahama, obaj spięci kajdankami i bardziej bladzi niż to prawdopodobnie zdrowe. Jeśli miałby coś do powiedzenia, państwo Dursley przez długi czas nie będą zdolni do zobaczenia siebie nawzajem zza krat swoich cel. Poza tym nawet w więzieniu miał kilka kontaktów, by i tam móc im skutecznie uprzykrzać życie. Droga Bella prawdopodobnie była już strasznie znudzona.

\- Cóż – przerywa ciszę oficer Decker i spogląda na niego kątem oka. Jest tam trochę podejrzliwości, pewniej nieufności, jakby zdawał sobie sprawę, że Tom puścił Dursleyów zbyt łatwo, ale Marvolo posyła mu tylko uprzejmy uśmiech. Był zbyt dobry, by ktokolwiek mógł go złapać. - Myślę, że może pan już iść, chociaż prosiłbym, by stawił się pan na komisariacie, gdy młody pan Potter zostanie wypuszczony ze szpitala. Potrzebujemy zweryfikować pana twierdzenie, by nie było żadnych wątpliwości, co do pana niewinności – mówi, na co Tom po prostu ostro kiwa głową. I tak nie miał zamiaru opuszczać miasta póki Harry całkowicie nie wyzdrowieje. Następnie ma zamiar zabrać swoją bratnią duszę do Londynu i już nigdy więcej nie pozwolić nikomu go zranić. - Ja poczekam na kogoś z biura opieki nad dziećmi. Muszą zdecydować, co zrobić z synem Dursleyów – dodaje, gdy Marvolo nie od razu wychodzi. Riddle po prostu podnosi brew i z ukrytym szyderstwem spogląda na górę tłuszczu skuloną na jednym końcu kanapy. Ma nadzieję, że dzieciaka nie ominie kara.

\- W takim razie żegnam – mówi i nie czekając na odpowiedź wychodzi z Privet Drive 4. Ma zamiar udać się do szpitala i poczekać aż Harry się obudzi. Mają sporo do przedyskutowania.

\---

Mijają dwie godziny od jego przybycia nim Harry odzyskuje przytomność. Widzenie go leżącego na szpitalnym łóżku, gdy ciemne włosy wyraźnie odznaczają się od bladej skóry i białej pościeli, a on sam jest tak mały, tak  _kruchy_ , że gubi się w niej, jak jedenastoletnie dziecko, sprawia, że coś ciężkiego zaciska się w piersi Toma. Od jego ramienia odchodzi rurka podłączona do kroplówki, a także kilka innych kabelków od aparatury monitorującej jego funkcje życia. Drugie ramię jest w gipsie, a owinięty wokół jego czoła jest bandaż. Na ustach ma maskę tlenową.

Tom obserwuje z zapartym tchem, gdy powieki nastolatka podnoszą się powoli, odsłaniając zamglone, zielone oczy. Nachyla się na swoim miejscu na krześle obok łóżka i jedną ręką chwyta za niewielką dłoń, a drugą przeczesuje krucze włosy. Mruczy uspokajająco, gdy tętno jego bratniej duszy podnosi się, a zielone oczy skaczą niespokojnie po pokoju, nim nie wylądują na jego osobie.

_\- Witaj w krainie żywych, Harry –_ mruczy w myślach, posyłając młodzieńcowi niewielki uśmiech. Oczy nastolatka rozszerzają się delikatnie, gdy ten patrzy na niego z zaskoczeniem.

_\- Tom? _ \- pyta niepewnie i nawet w myślach jego głos jest słaby. Marvolo poszerza uśmiech, kręcąc wokół palców sklejone krwią kosmyki.

_\- Zaskakująco, masz to za pierwszym razem –_ drażni, a jego uśmiech nabiera pewnej przekornej nuty. Jest zbyt szczęśliwy, że Harry się obudził, by przejmować się ich kłótnią. Mogą to później rozpracować. Jedyne czego teraz chce Tom, to upewnić się, że jego bratnia dusza jest bezpieczna.

_\- Zabawne –_ mówi młodzieniec, a jego żywe oczy toczą się w rozdrażnieniu. Przez chwilę panuje cisza, obaj napawają się swoją bliską obecnością. W końcu jednak Harry spogląda na niego niepewnie, a ręka, którą Tom ciągle przykrywa swoją własną dłonią, drga nerwowo, jakby chciała wyrwać się z jego uścisku.  _\- Co tu robisz, Tom? _ \- pyta cicho. Marvolo nie odzywa się przez kolejne kilka sekund, patrząc tylko poważnie na Harry’ego. Dźwięk bicia serca nastolatka odbija się w jego uszach, stabilne  _ba-dum_ , które przyśpiesza im dłużej trwa cisza.

\- Mogłeś umrzeć – mówi i tym razem nie korzysta z więzi, by przekazać swoje słowa, chociaż ta pozostaje ciągle szeroko otwarta. Marszczy brwi, zaciskając dłoń na ręce Harry’ego. Powaga sytuacji dopiero zaczyna do niego docierać, a jego złość na Dursleyów rośnie z każdą mijającą sekundą. - Gdybym nie przyjechał, mogłeś wykrwawić się na ich podłodze, a oni nawet by się tym nie przejęli – warczy, a obraz, który napotkał, gdy po raz pierwszy wtargnął do Privet Drive, miga przed jego oczami, tylko potęgując jego wściekłość. Jest tak zły, tak skupiony na tych wszystkich rzeczach, które mógłby zrobić z Dursleyami, że prawie przeocza cichy głos, burzący jego myśli.

_\- Dlaczego cię to obchodzi? _ \- Pytanie sprawia, że jego złość ustępuje, a Tom wpatruje się gdzieś przed siebie, chociaż jego dłoń mimowolnie przeczesuje krucze włosy, a kciuk głaszcze delikatną skórę nadgarstka. Dlaczego, prawda? To dobre pytanie. Nie powinno go obchodzić zdrowie nastolatka. Harry wypiął się na niego, na jego pomoc, wzgardził jego zwierzeniem, jakby to było zwykłe kłamstwo i odrzucił wszystko, co było między nimi. I chociaż Marvolo był zły,  _zraniony_ , to jednak… Jednak nie potrafi obojętnie patrzeć, jak jego bratniej duszy dzieje się krzywda.

\- Bo jesteś ważny – odpowiada, patrząc w te niezwykłe oczy i Harry może poczuć szczerość zarówno w jego głosie, jak i uczuciach. Tom nie wie dokładnie, kiedy to się stało, ale nastolatkowi udało się przedrzeć przez jego mury i zakopać w swoim sercu. - Jesteś moją bratnią duszą – dodaje, puszczając rękę Harry’ego i chwytając jego głowę między swoje dłonie. Unosi się z krzesła, nachylając nad młodzieńcem i patrzy prosto w rozszerzone oczy, gdy serce nastolatka bije w równie szybkim tempie, co jego własne. - Jesteś mój – mówi z naciskiem. Marvolo nie wie, czym jest miłość. Nie doznał tego od rodziców, ani innych opiekunów. I chociaż wielokrotnie był obiektem westchnień, sam nigdy nikim się nie interesował. Ale jeśli miałby kiedykolwiek do kogoś ją poczuć, to musiał to być Harry. - I nigdy nie pozwolę ci odejść. - Jest to obietnica, ale również groźba. Nawet jeśli nastolatek miałby go nienawidzić, miałby uciec przed nim na drugi koniec świata, to Tom i tak zawsze przyciągałby go z powrotem. Może nie wiedzieć, czym jest miłość, ale bardzo dobrze wie, czego chce. A teraz chce Harry’ego i nic nie stanie mu na przeszkodzie, by go mieć, nawet sam młodzieniec. - Rozumiesz?

Harry po prostu kiwa głową, zamykając oczy, a pojedyncza łza spływa po jego policzku. Może poczuć to, czego Tom nie mówi. Bo chociaż Marvolo nie zna miłości, to Harry dostał jej wystarczająco od swoich przyjaciół i ojca chrzestnego, by móc ją rozpoznać. A teraz ich więź jest nią wypełniona i to nie tylko od jego końca.

\---

Ostatecznie wypuszczają Harry’ego tydzień później.

Jego żebra na szczęście nie były złamane, a organy wewnętrzne nie zostały uszkodzone. Prawdziwym zmartwieniem był wstrząs mózgu, ale nastolatek został dostarczony do szpitala w odpowiednim czasie. Ubytek krwi z rany na głowie chociaż poważny, nie był wystarczająco wielki, by uzasadnić transfuzję. Innym problemem było wieloletnie niedożywienie.

Podsumowując Harry zostaje wypuszczony ze szpitala z nakazem odpoczynku, spożywania większej ilości jedzenia, a także zgłoszeniem się w którejś z placówek za trzy tygodnie na ściągnięcie gipsu. Tom jest zdeterminowany, by upewnić się, że jego bratnia dusza dokładnie ich przestrzega.

\- Co teraz? - pyta niezręcznie Harry, gdy obaj ramię w ramię opuszczają szpital. Gdy Marvolo na niego patrzy, widzi, że nastolatek idzie z opuszczoną głową, a jego dolna warga jest mocno zaciśnięta między jego zębami. Tom wzdycha i zatrzymuje się, kładąc rękę na ramię Harry’ego, tym samym zmuszając go do zrobienia tego samego. Jego druga dłoń unosi się do policzka chłopca, ciesząc się jego miękką teksturą pod opuszkami palców. Zmusza nastolatka do uniesienia głowy i spojrzenia mu prosto w oczy. Chociaż zielone tęczówki ukryte są za okrągłymi okularami, Marvolo dalej zapiera dech na ich widok.

\- A czego byś chciał? - odpowiada pytaniem Tom. Chciałby powiedzieć, że teraz jadą do Londynu, gdzie Marvolo mógłby samolubnie ukryć go przed wszystkimi, zamknąć w swoim mieszkaniu, by móc już zawsze cieszyć się jego obecnością, ale po tym tygodniu wie, że nastolatek nie byłby z tego zadowolony. Przez cały czas, który Harry spędzał w szpitalnym łóżku, Tom siedział na krześle obok niego, wracając do hotelu tylko, by się przespać, a to i tak wyłącznie za namową jego bratniej duszy. Przez ten tydzień mieli wystarczająco dużo czasu na rozmowy. Rozstrzygnęli swoją kłótnię, omówili swoją przeszłość i po prostu poznawali się, jak to robili przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy. Dalej nie wszystko było między nimi dobrze, ale powoli tam zmierzali, szczególnie że obaj byli zdeterminowani, by rozwijać więź, która ich połączyła.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiada po pewnym momencie Harry, jego ramiona drżą w chłodnym, marcowym powietrzu. Tom marszczy brwi i ściąga własną kurtkę, by położyć ją na wątłych ramionach nastolatka. On sam wydaje się wystarczająco ciepły po prostu słysząc głos swojej bratniej duszy. - Nie musisz… - zaczyna protestować Harry, chociaż mimowolnie zagrzebuje się głębiej w okryciu, nie mogąc się oprzeć rozgrzanemu przez jego ciało materiałowi.

\- Chcę – przerywa mu Tom i sam jest przez chwilę zaskoczony tym stwierdzeniem, ale nie może zaprzeczyć, że jest to prawda. Postanawia nie myśleć o tym za wiele i przygląda się, jak nastolatek przyciska twarz do ramienia, chcąc ukryć czerwone policzki w kołnierzu kurtki.

\- Dziękuję – mruczy cicho, dyskretnie wdychając zapach, który przylgnął do pożyczonego odzienia. Przez chwilę stoją w ciszy na chodniku przed szpitalem, a mijający ich ludzie rzucają im ciekawe lub zirytowane spojrzenia.

\- Musimy pojechać na komisariat – mówi w końcu niechętnie Tom. Nie chce przerywać tej chwili, a tym bardziej nie chce mieć do czynienia z policją, ale niestety było to nieuniknione. Harry sztywnieje natychmiast, a jego warga powraca pomiędzy zęby.

\- Po co? - pyta, a Marvolo nie może nie zauważyć, że nastolatek podczas robienia tego nigdy nie patrzy mu w oczy. Prawdopodobnie kolejny wpływ Dursleyów, jakby Tom nie miał już wystarczająco powodów, by chcieć pozbawić ich życia.

\- Muszą zweryfikować, czy faktycznie jesteśmy bratnimi duszami – mówi, powstrzymując złość. W końcu to nie wina Harry’ego, a jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, Marvolo będzie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, by pokazać nastolatkowi, że może go zapytać o wszystko bez żadnych konsekwencji.

Harry po prostu kiwa w odpowiedzi głową i obaj udają się do samochodu Toma.

W czasie podróży nie padają żadne słowa, ale cisza pomiędzy nimi jest zaskakująco komfortowa.

\---

Na komisariacie zostają rozdzieleni do dwóch osobnych pomieszczeń.

Pokój, w którym jest Tom, jest standardowym miejscem przesłuchań. Gołe ściany z weneckim lustrem na jednej z nich i dwoma niewygodnymi krzesłami przy zwykłym metalowym stole na środku. Marvolo zajmuje wskazane miejsce bez żadnego słowa, a nonszalancka aura wokół niego byłaby dziwnym widokiem dla osoby postronnej. Tom jednak wie, że nie ma się czym przejmować. Tym razem nic nie zrobił, a nawet jeśli, to miał wystarczająco inteligencji, zasobów i kontaktów, by móc uchronić się przed wszelkimi oskarżeniami.

\- Cały proces nie jest zbyt trudny – mówi oficer Decker siadając na miejscu naprzeciwko Toma. W rękach ma folder z czymś, co wygląda, jak karta pytań w szkole, a Marvolo mimowolnie unosi na to brew. - Zadam ci kilka wcześniej przygotowanych pytań. Odpowiedzi na nie ma oficer Graham, który jest w sali obok z panem Potterem. Jak się pewnie domyślasz, twoim zadaniem jest skontaktowanie się z chłopcem, by je uzyskać – wyjaśnia, a Tom nie może się oprzeć myśli, jak proste to się wydaje. Logicznie jednak o tym myśląc, może zobaczyć zalety tej metody. - Jesteś gotowy? - Marvolo po prostu kiwa głową i koncentruje się na swojej więzi z Harrym. Jest zadowolony, gdy jedyne, co wyczuwa od nastolatka, to spokój i niewielkie zmęczenie, chociaż to drugie powoduje u niego lekki niepokój. Harry dopiero wyszedł ze szpitala. Powinien odpoczywać, a nie przechodzić przez jakieś dziwne przesłuchania.

_\- Nic mi nie jest –_ odzywa się młodzieniec, prawdopodobnie w tej chwili równie świadomy uczuć Toma, jak on jego. Kąciki ust Marvolo drgają, gdy w głosie jego bratniej duszy słychać rozdrażnienie, ale w żaden inny sposób nie komentuje tego stwierdzenia. Oboje wiedzą, że nie wierzy w nie.

Oficer Decker odchrząkuje, przykuwając do siebie jego uwagę.

\- Pierwsze pytanie. Jak wysoko można czymś rzucić? - pyta, a Tom chwilowo patrzy na niego bez zrozumienia. Spodziewał się różnych pytań od skomplikowanych działań matematycznych, po standardowe „dokończ zdanie” i na cytatach z książek kończąc, ale tego… Tego się nie spodziewał. Policjant tylko patrzy na niego z kamienną miną, czekając na odpowiedź, więc Marvolo decyduje_ na razie _nie kwestionować zdrowia psychicznego lokalnej policji i po prostu pyta Harry’ego.

Odpowiada mu parsknięcie, a potem chichot.

_\- Harry? _ \- pyta, jego brew prawie znika za linią włosów, gdy wędruje coraz wyżej jego czoła, gdy dźwięczny śmiech dalej rozbrzmiewa w jego głowie. To miły dźwięk i w normalnej sytuacji cieszyłby się mogąc po prostu go słuchać, ale teraz potrafi tylko zastanawiać się, czy cokolwiek, co kierowało osobą odpowiedzialną za te pytania, nie jest przypadkiem zaraźliwe.

_\- T-trzy –_ mówi w końcu Harry, ale jego słowa jąkają się, przerywane niepohamowanym chichotem.  _\- Trz-y ży-żyrafy –_ parska w końcu, na nowo pozwalając radości przejąć kontrolę nad jego ciałem. Tom mruga, głupio wpatrując się w ścianę nad głową oficera Decker.

_\- Słucham? _ \- Nawet on sam jest w stanie usłyszeń niedowierzanie w swoim głosie, ale w tej chwili nie przejmuje się tym tak bardzo. Prawdopodobnie się przesłyszał. Musiał.

Harry’emu zajmuje chwilę, by opanować śmiech na tyle, by odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie pełnym zdaniem.

_\- Człowiek może rz-rzucić czymś na wysokość co najmniej trzech ż-żyraf –_ powtarza jego bratnia dusza i widocznie Tom się wcale nie przesłyszał, nieważne, jak absurdalnie to wszystko brzmi.

Wciąż nie do końca przekonany, że Harry nie przekazał mu złej odpowiedzi, powtarza usłyszane zdanie oficerowi Decker.

Może tylko gapić się na niego w cichym oszołomieniu, gdy policjant kiwa głową i przechodzi do następnego pytania.

Śmiech Harry’ego narasta, odbijając się echem w jego myślach.

\---

Zostają wypuszczeni z komisariatu dwadzieścia minut później z przeprosinami i gratulacjami. Tom starannie zachowuje kamienną minę, nie pozwalając by coś z jego myśli ukazało się na jego twarzy. Dalej nie wie, czy przedstawione im pytania były dziełem czyjegoś geniuszu, czy skrajnej głupoty.

Harry po prostu uśmiecha się szeroko, a więź od jego strony szumi z rozbawienia.

Marvolo zaciska usta, patrząc na swoją bratnią duszę. Nie widział Harry’ego tak zrelaksowanego od… Nigdy właściwie, ale jego emocje są podobne do czasów ich pierwszych rozmów, gdy jeszcze nie wkradały się w nie przykre tematy, a zranienia nastolatka nie były tak częste. A teraz on miał przeszkodzić w tym szczęściu, ponieważ wiedział, że nie mogą dalej unikać pytań o przyszłość, a Harry wciąż nie był gotowy, by sobie z nimi poradzić.

Młodzieniec zachichotał, prawdopodobnie przypominając sobie jedno z pytań. Wyraz twarzy Toma przesunął się nieznacznie w coś łagodniejszego, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od promieniującego obrazu przed nim. Może może odwlec te pytania na chociaż chwilę dłużej.

\- Dlaczego nie pójdziemy na obiad? - proponuje, kiwając głową na pobliską restaurację. Harry po prostu szczęśliwie mruczy swoją zgodę i chwytając go za rękę, ciągnie w stronę jadłodajni.

Marvolo patrzy na drobną dłoń schowaną w jego własnej i delikatnie wzmacnia uścisk na szczupłych palcach.

Tylko trochę dłużej.

\---

Restauracja okazała się być niewielkim włoskim lokalem, urządzonym w jasnych kolorach i wypełnionym zapachem przypraw. Zajęli dwuosobowy stolik blisko dużego okna wychodzącego na ulicę i po chwili zastanowienia złożyli zamówienie.

Obiad upłynął im w miłej atmosferze, wypełnionej przyjemną rozmową lub komfortową ciszą. W końcu jednak posiłek został zjedzony, ich talerze zabrane, a oni siedzieli naprzeciw siebie, każdy z ciepłą herbatą w dłoni, gdy cisza między nimi robiła się coraz bardziej niezręczna. Obaj zdawali sobie sprawę, że mieli sporo do przedyskutowania, ale żaden z nich nie był do tego zbyt chętny.

Ciche westchnienie wydobywające się z ust młodszego chłopca przełamuje ich milczenie. Więź pomiędzy nimi już od jakiegoś czasu – sami do końca nie wiedzą od kiedy – była mocno zamknięta i Tom czuje, jak jego twarz tężeje w równie zamkniętym wyrazie, a dłonie zaciskają się na ciepłym kubku, na tyle mocno, by biel jego kłykci była doskonale widoczna.

\- Co teraz? - pyta Harry, nieświadomie powtarzając swoje pytanie spod szpitala. Nastolatek nie patrzy mu w oczy, z koncentracją wpatrując się w plamę na obrusie, a Tom może poczułby się urażony, gdyby nie jego własna niepewność. Nie wiedział, czy gdyby był narażony na widok tych oszałamiających oczu, mógłby pozwolić Harry’emu zdecydować o odpowiedzi.

\- To zależy – mówi cicho, sam patrząc trochę ponad czubek roztrzepanych włosów bratniej duszy. Jego umysł skacze na każde rozwiązanie, obliczając najlepsze opcje i eliminując niepożądane plany. Warga Harry’ego wraca między białe zęby, a kuszący widok chwilowo rozprasza Toma.

\- Od czego? - dopytuje się nastolatek, nieświadomie przywracając myśli Marvolo na odpowiednie tory. By jednak nie dopuścić do powtórki, Riddle odwraca wzrok na okno, obserwując nielicznych ludzi przemykających przez ulicę. Przez chwilę między nimi panuje cisza, gdy Tom próbuje utwierdzić się w swojej decyzji.

\- Od tego, czy chciałbyś ze mną zostać – mówi w końcu, obserwując reakcję Harry’ego kątem oka. Nastolatek podrywa gwałtownie głowę, a jego szeroko otwarte oczy przyszpilają Toma płonącym spojrzeniem. Marvolo nie porusza się, przez chwilę nawet nie oddycha i robi wszystko, by nie zagłębiać się w emocje swojej bratniej duszy, bo mimo zamkniętej więzi, może wyczuć, jak niektóre z nich wymykają się zza bariery, by zawładnąć jego umysłem. Tom po prostu uszczelnia więź ze swojej strony. Nie chce wiedzieć, co czuje Harry, gdy odrzuca jego propozycję.

\- Co? - Pytanie jest zduszone, prawie zbyt ciche, by je usłyszeć, a Marvolo robi to tylko dlatego, że w chwili obecnej jest tak skoncentrowany na Harrym, na wszystkim czym jest jego bratnia dusza oprócz prawdopodobnie miażdżących emocji, że jest fizycznie niezdolny do  _nie _ usłyszenia czegokolwiek. Jest prawie pewien, że słyszy nawet stały rytm bicia serca Harry’ego, póki nie uświadamia sobie, że to jego własna krew szumiąca w jego uszach.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz… - zaczyna, jego głos jest stały, kontrolowany jak każdy jego gest. Czuje jak chłód osiedla się w całej jego istocie, ale nie pozwala sobie zawładnąć zranieniu. Nie teraz, nie tutaj, nie gdy Harry wciąż jest na tyle blisko, by zobaczyć jego ból.

\- Nie! - przerywa mu nastolatek, jego podniesiony głos niesie się po restauracji, zwracając uwagę tych nielicznych osób, którzy posyłają im na zmianę dezaprobujące lub zaciekawione spojrzenia. Uszy Harry’ego czerwienieją z zawstydzenia, gdy pochyla głowę, próbując ukryć się przed obserwującymi go oczami. Tom posyła wszystkim miażdżące spojrzenie, sprawiając, że każdy powraca do swoich poprzednich zajęć, gdy Harry kontynuuje tym razem na tyle cicho, że tylko siedzący blisko niego Marvolo może go usłyszeć. - Nie o to mi chodziło. Po prostu… Czemu? Dlaczego to robisz?

\- Już ci to mówiłem – odpowiada, tym razem patrząc prosto na swoją bratnią duszę, gdy w jego sercu kiełkuje nadzieja. Bo może, ale tylko może, Harry nie skreślił go całkowicie. - Jesteś ważny. Jesteś  _mój_ . Moją bratnią duszą. - Jego głos mimowolnie łagodnieje w ostatniej części, a to zdaje się zwracać uwagę nastolatka, gdy ten podnosi nieznacznie głowę, patrząc na niego poprzez kurtynę kruczych włosów. - Wiem, że mieliśmy ostatnio… sprzeczne opinie – delikatnie krzywi się na wybranym przez siebie wyrażeniu, a Harry prycha, zdmuchując z oczu czarne kosmyki – ale nie zmienia to faktu, że polubiłem osobę będącą moją drugą połówką. I chociaż nie próbuję usprawiedliwić swojego zachowania, tak miałem na sercu wyłącznie twoje dobro i nie mam zamiaru za to przepraszać. - Jego słowa są niezręczne i tylko jego doświadczenie pozwala mu zachować gładkość mowy. To najbliższa forma przeprosin jaką jest w stanie przekazać Harry’emu, nie tyle za swoje działania, co za ukrycie pewnych faktów i młodzieniec zdaje się to rozumieć, bo całkowicie unosi głowę, a jego usta wykrzywiają się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

\- Ty sam również nie jesteś najgorszy – mówi Harry z udawaną nonszalancją, chociaż miły wyraz jego twarzy psuje każdy obraz, jaki próbował stworzyć. Tom śmieje się cicho, a jego pierś wypełnia ciepło. - Powinienem dać ci wyjaśnić swoją stronę, zamiast tak cię odcinać – kontynuuje nastolatek, a jego policzki czerwienieją lekko z poczucia winy. Mimo tych słów Marvolo rozumie, że Harry również nie zamierza przepraszać. I to jest w porządku. Obaj popełnili błędy, obaj dalej byli przekonani o słuszności swoich czynów, chociaż teraz byli w stanie także zrozumieć punkt drugiej strony.

\- Więc? - dopytuje się Tom, bo chociaż może odgadnąć odpowiedź z wypowiedzi swojej bratniej duszy, to są pewne rzeczy, które jednak najlepiej usłyszeć od źródła.

\- Ja… Tak. Tak, zostanę z tobą – odpowiada Harry, rumieniec rozświetlający jego twarz, jak dojrzały pomidor, ponieważ mimo swojej pozornej dojrzałości wciąż ma tylko szesnaście lat, a właśnie zgodził się zamieszkać z dużo starszym mężczyzną, który był jego bratnią duszą. Przez chwilę siedzą w pełnej zadowolenia ciszy, a bariery pomiędzy ich umysłami powoli opadają, gdy Harry uświadamia sobie pewien fakt i jęczy głośno, chowając twarz w dłoniach. - Syriusz mnie zabije!

\- Syriusz? - pyta Tom, jego oczy zwężają się gwałtownie, a usta zaciskają w wąską kreskę. Ciemna masa zazdrości, zaborczości i morderczych intencji wiruje w jego umyśle, ale Harry zdaje się tego nie zauważać, gdy mruczy, nie odsuwając dłoni od twarz:

\- Syriusz Black, mój ojciec chrzestny – wyjaśnia, a Marvolo natychmiastowo zastyga.

\- Syriusz Black? Jak morderca trzynastu osób i uciekinier z Wandsworth? - pyta, jego głos jest ciemny, żądający odpowiedzi i nieprzyjmujący żadnych wymówek. Tym razem to Harry sztywnieje, prawdopodobnie zdając sobie sprawę, że powiedział o jedno zdanie za dużo. Unosi głowę, patrząc na niego z pewnym niepokojem.

\- Mogę to wyjaśnić? - mówi, chociaż niepewność w jego głosie zamienia stwierdzenie w pytanie. Tom odchyla się na swoim krześle, krzyżuje ręce na piersi i mierzy swoją bratnią duszę nieporuszonym spojrzeniem.

\- Lepiej żebyś mógł – odpowiada gładko, patrząc jak Harry wzdycha i przeczesuje włosy dłonią, tylko bardziej je burząc.

Między nimi nie było w porządku, jeszcze nie. Dalej mieli przed sobą pewne sekrety, a także obaj nauczeni od dziecka radzić sobie samemu, byli zbyt niezależni, by teraz łatwo dostosować się do życia z drugą osobą. Ale obaj byli gotów nad tym pracować, ścierać się nawzajem, poznawać i akceptować. Mogło im to zająć kilka tygodni, a może kilka lat, ale Tom był gotów spróbować póki miał swoją bratnią duszę przy sobie.

A potem kilka miesięcy później, gdy ich związek sprawia wrażenie usianego kwiatami i nic nie wydaje się iść źle, Harry mówi mu o mordercy swoich rodziców, o  Tym, Którego Imienia Się Nie Wymawia , który wciąż czyha na życie nastolatka, a Tom tylko słucha go, zastanawiając się, jak w tym przypadku poinformować go o jego „złym bracie bliźniaku”.

W końcu sobie z tym poradzą.

Może.

Prawdopodobnie będzie to piekielna rozmowa i kilka gwałtownych dni, ale Tom nie miałby tego inaczej.

Nie teraz, gdy w końcu rozgryzł, że to ciepłe uczucie w jego piersi pojawiające się ilekroć myśli o Harrym to miłość.


End file.
